marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanna (Earth-616)
Ishtar (Assyrian name), Ashtoreth (Hebrew name), Astarte (Khaurani a Phoenician name), Innin (Sumerian name), Lady of the Sky, Earth-Mother ---- Derketo (Shemite name), Derketa (Kushite name) ---- ---- Possibly Asthoreth (in Khoraja; see notes) | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Annunaki; | Relatives = Category:Inanna Family Anu (father);Category:Anu Family Ki (mother);Category:Gaea Family Ba'al, Ea, Martu, Ningal (brothers); Ereshkigal (sister); Pteor (mate);Category:Pteor Family Dagon (brother/husband; possibly two beings, see Dagon's origin);Category:Dagon Family Tammuz (brother/husband);Category:Tammuz Family Nergal, Marduk, Ullikummis (nephews); Shamash (great-nephew); Anshar (grandfather); Kishar (grandmother); Lahmu (great-grandfather); Lahamu (great-grandmother); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dilmun, Allatum, Ababenzzar, formerly a realm of Hell | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 290 lbs | Eyes = Violet | Hair = Violet | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Dilmun | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Demon of inspiration and madness; formerly goddess of love, fertility, and war, Queen of the Dead Category:Death Deities | Education = | Origin = Annunaki degenerated into a demon | PlaceOfBirth = Ababenzzar, Shem | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Rich Buckler | First = Conan the Barbarian #7 | First2 = (Mentioned as Ishtar) (First appearance) (Mentioned as Astarte) | Death = Hellstorm #15 | HistoryText = Hyborian Age Inanna was the Annunaki goddess of love, fertility and war. She was the beautiful and youngest daughter of Anu, leader of the Annunnaki, and of Ki (Gaea), Elder goddess and earth-goddess, and was born in Ababezzar, in Shem, during the Hyborian era. She consorted with her brother, Tammuz, the handsome god of shepherds. As the Mother-Earth, also known under the guises of Ishtar, Derketo and Astoreth, Inanna mated with Pteor, the male sky-god. As Derkato, she was originally a male Shemite god, but his story was garbled, and he eventually became the goddess Derketa to mate with the Kushite death-god Dagon. Derketa, Queen of the Dead, was primarily invoked by the lower castes of the people of Kush, who worshiped at the temple of Jullah, "the devil-devil house". She was worshiped as Ishtar as early as 10,000 BC in the Poitain in Aquilonia and became a prominent goddess during the Hyborian age. She was invoked notably by the Cimmerian Conan, the people of Numalia in Nemedia, Zahmahn in Corinthia, Poitain in Aquilonia, and Ophir. She was also worshiped as Astarte at least in Khauran and possibly as Asthoreth at least in Khoraja. Those names were invoked alongside Ishtar's. As Derketa, her statue was one of the many in the Temple of a Thousand Gods of Messantia, in Argos. The Kushite shaman N'Yaga led the tribe of Bird-Riders of the Southern Isles who adopted him and Bêlit, the daughter of King Atrahasis of Asgalun, to believe that she was the daughter of the death-goddess Derketa. When Conan and Bêlit came to the Temple of a Thousand Gods to acquire the Iron-Bound Book of Skelos, the priest used his hypnosis powers to have both of them to appear to the other respectively as Dagon and Derketa, for them to fight each other. Conan, triumphing over "Derketa", was able to figure things before he would slay Bêlit. Antiquity Allegedly jealous of the beautiful mortal Isolene, Ishtar had her locked up in a tower guarded by demons. Later, Ishtar's Lifestone was stolen by her own priest, Libro, but she recovered it with the aid of the barbarian warrior Conan. Around 2700 BC, Inanna attempted to add the Eternal champion Gilgamesh to her list of sexual conquests. When Gilgamesh rejected her proposition, she had Anu send the Bull of Heaven to attack him, but Gilgamesh slew the beast. Inanna killed Gilgamesh's friend Enkidu in return. However, the Bull of Heaven, also known as the therianthropic god Gugalanna, was wed to Inanna's sister Ereshkigal. His death caused a deep enmity between the two sisters. Soon, when Inanna descended to Ereshkigal's Irkalla, she was trapped within the netherworld realm and could only escape after Tammuz was seized by Ereshkigal's demons and forced to take Inanna's place. Demon As the belief of the Annunaki began to be supplanted by Christianity, Inanna was among those of her brethen to be tricked by Marduk Kurios. Those who accepted the deal transformed/ degenerated into demons, in a desperate attempt to maintain their influence in the Earth realm. Modern days In recent centuries, the demonic Inanna rose to power in the netherworlds, becoming the demoness of inspiration and attempting to establish a foothold in the Earth realm. However, she was seemingly defeated and destroyed by Daimon Hellstrom and occult terrorist Jaine Cutter. | Powers = As a goddess, Inanna possessed the conventional superhuman physical attributes of a Mesopotamina goddess. She could cause intense emotions in others, and her Lifestone could mystically bestow good fortune and immortality upon mortals. The extent of her powers following her degeneration into an archdemon is unknown, although she possesses vast mystical abilities. She was especially adept at "inspiring" madness in others, and was faithfully served by her demonic Bailiff of Madness. | Abilities = | Strength = She could lift approximately 25 tons. | Equipment = Lifestone | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In , Malthom of Khoraja shouted the invocation "By Ishtar and Asthoreth". It's unknown if Asthoreth is an alternate form of Ashtoreth, another name of Inanna (who went then by the name of Ishtar), of Astoreth, the fallen angel, or of another being. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Love Deities Category:War Deities Category:Fertility Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Madness Deities Category:Inspiration Deities